Once Upon a Night
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Hampir mati terbunuh Noah dan malam harinya duduk berdua bersama sang Noah seraya menikmati malam. Lavi benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kaum Noah. [Tyki x Lavi]


**Once Upon a Night**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **D Gray Man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

"Lavi!"

Lavi terbangun ketika suara familiar menyapa telinganya, suaranya begitu lembut dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Matanya perlahan terbuka, buram menyapa penglihatannya. Lalu buram itu menghilang, sinar mentari terik menyapa matanya, digantikan sosok teman-temannya yang berada di depan mata. Lenalee, salah satu rekannya, memeluknya tiba-tiba dan mengucurkan air matanya.

"Astaga Lavi kukira kau mati, hiks ...," ujarnya sambil terisak, Lavi masih terdiam, merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang gadis. Ia pun mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengusap punggung Lenalee guna menenangkannya.

"Apa ... yang terjadi?" tanya Lavi pada mereka. Lenalee yang tadinya memeluk Lavi kini duduk sambil menyeka sudut matanya. Kedua temannya, Allen dan Kanda, saling bertukar pandang. Pertanyaan Lavi berhembus layaknya angin yang sedang menyapa kulit mereka.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau hampir saja dibunuh oleh Noah."

Perkataan Allen membuat ingatan Lavi penuh secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Noah itu berada di tengah hutan ini dan bertemu dengannya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa ia kalah telak melawan Noah itu ... dan ia mengingat bagaimana tangan Sang Noah menembus tubuhnya dan menggenggam jantungnya. Ia mengingat semuanya, harusnya dari semua rentetan ingatannya dia sudah mati. Tapi ... kenapa sekarang dia masih hidup?

"Sebuah keajaiban kau masih hidup, Lavi." Allen menyunggingkan senyum lega ketika ia berkata demikian. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga bersyukur masih bisa hidup ketika berhadapan dengan Road, salah satu Noah mengerikan yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Ah, _Innocence_ nya?"

Kanda langsung memamerkan _Innocence_ yang berada di tangannya. Lavi menghela napas lega melihatnya. Tidak sia-sia dia hampir mati diserang Noah ternyata.

"Hahh ... pekerjaan ini membuatku lapar. Ayo kita pulang ke hotel dan makan." Ujar Allen seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Kanda menatap Allen sinis. "Pikiranmu hanya makan saja, pantas saja susah larinya."

Twich. Urat Allen menyembul, pertanda kesal. "Daripada kau, jarang makan. Pantas saja seperti orang kurang gizi."

"Apa kau bilang? Mau berkelahi, hah, _Moyashi_?"

"Namaku Allen, Bakanda!"

Dan ketika adu mulut mereka semakin panas, Lenalee berusaha melerai mereka. Lavi hanya melihat seraya tertawa, tak berniat untuk melerai mereka. Pepohonan tempat ia bersandar bergemerisik pelan, membuat Lavi hanyut dalam pikirannya.

' _Kenapa ... kenapa Noah itu tidak membunuhku? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Tapi apa yang dia rencanakan? Aku ... tidak mengerti.'_

Tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Lavi tersentak, Lenalee berada tepat di depan matanya seraya tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan. "Ayo pulang."

Lavi membalas senyum Lenalee dan menyambut tangannya. Yah, untuk sementara ini dia tidak perlu berpikir yang lain. Cukup nikmati saja hari ini dan anggap saja yang tidak jadi membunuhnya merupakan keberuntungannya. Lavi yakin, ketika ia bertemu Noah itu lagi, dia pasti akan membunuhnya.

Lavi berharap semoga saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Noah yang menyeramkan itu, sang Noah Kesenangan, Tyki Mikk.

* * *

Setelah pulang ke hotel dan berpesta sampai larut malam, semua teman-temannya sudah terkapar bahagia, menyeberang dunia mimpi dengan penuh nikmat. Sedangkan Lavi, mata masih terbuka walau kantuk menyerang. Banyak cara yang telah ia lakukan agar dewa mimpi segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Ia telah menghintung domba, berguling-guling di kasur, minum susu hangat, bahkan ia membaca surat hutang Jendral Cross yang selalu Allen bawa di dalam tasnya. Namun nihil, matanya belum mau terpejam meski raganya meraung-raung meminta beristirahat.

Akhirnya, dengan keputusan yang matang, Lavi mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Ia tak ingin mengganggu rekan-rekannya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah agar tak ada suara yang terdengar. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan kemudian langkah kakinya menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar, entah kenapa hati Lavi bahagia. Lavi merasa ia bagaikan mata-mata hebat yang berhasil kabur dari area lawan.

Lavi pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, ia susuri lorong hotel sambil melihat-lihat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dinding-dinding hotelnya catnya sudah mulai mengelupas, bahkan ada yang retak. Pintu-pintunya juga sudah mulai kusam, belum lagi lampu lorongnya meredup, membuat suasana makin menyeramkan. Entah kenapa hotel ini terasa lebih seram di malam hari dibandingkan siang hari.

Kaki-kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika di depannya terdapat pintu kaca transparan yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon. Tangannya mendorong pintu balkon pelan dan angin malam pun menyambutnya. Lavi melangkah pelan, mengagumi keindahan malam yang terpapar di depan matanya. Tak ia pedulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana panjang.

"Indah sekali ...," gumamnya seraya mengagumi karya Tuhan yang dilihatnya. Langit yang dilihatnya penuh dengan bintang, awan-awan tipis berarak dengan apiknya, ditambah pepohonan hijau yang dilihatnya sungguh menyejukkan mata. Lavi sudah pernah melihat pemandangan ini dari atas balkon di siang hari, tapi entah mengapa ketika malam tiba pemandangan ini menjadi lebih hidup dan indah.

"Begadang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lho, _Gantai_ -kun."

Lavi menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar baginya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok tinggi berambut ikal tengah memamerkan seringainya. Tidak mungkin ... mana mungkin Noah itu ada di sini.

"Hahahaha, mungkin aku mulai mengantuk sehingga aku berhalusinasi. Hahahaha."

"Sayangnya aku benar-benar ada di sini, _Gantai_ -kun."

Mata Lavi melebar ketika merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh sang Noah. Sial, ini benar-benar nyata. Ia pun berusaha mengambil palu yang disampirkan di celananya. Dan sialnya lagi, palunya tertinggal di dalam kamar. Menyebalkan.

"Kau ... mau apa kau kesini?" ucap Lavi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Noah. Sang Noah, Tyki, tertawa saat melihat ekspresi waspada yang dipasang oleh Lavi.

"Ekspresimu manis juga, _Gantai_ -kun. Kau takut padaku, eh?"

"Siapa yang takut padamu, hah? Aku sama sekali tidak takut. Dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Tyki. "Tadinya aku ingin mengambil _innocence_ kalian dan membunuh kalian secara diam-diam. Tapi kurasa itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan." Ujar Lavi pelan. "Jadi ... apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, membunuh kalian sekarang tidak akan menyenangkan." Tyki mengambil rokok dari saku celananya, lalu menyalakannya. "Lagipula kalau aku bertindak gegabah, mungkin _Sennen Kou_ akan marah."

Lavi masih terdiam, menyelidiki apakah yang Noah itu berbohong atau tidak. Tapi, berapa kalipun ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam diri Sang Noah, hasilnya nihil. Mata berwarna emas itu jujur, tak menampakkan kebohongan sedikit pun.

"Nah, karena kau sudah berada di sini, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku melihat pemandangan ini sampai pagi?"

"APA?" sungguh, demi apapun, ucapan Tyki membuat jantung Lavi melompat. Maksudnya, apa esensinya melihat pemandangan bersama ... musuh? Terkadang, Lavi tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Noah berpikir.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, tapi maaf saja aku tak bisa menemanimu, Noah. Tak ada jaminan bahwa aku akan tetap hidup jika aku menemanimu."

Dan ketika ia selesai mengatakan hal itu, Lavi melangkah menjauh. Sayangnya, kedua tangan Tyki melingkar di perutnya. Lavi dapat merasakan bahwa punggungnya bersandar pada dada bidang Tyki. Tyki mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Lavi, berbisik pelan.

"Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran, _Gantai_ -kun. Lebih baik menemaniku 'kan dibandingkan melihat teman-temanmu mati di tanganku?" Tyki dapat merasakan tubuh yang dipeluknya bergetar, seringainya melebar.

"Sialan, kau. Mengancamku dengan cara licik begitu." Ujar Lavi kesal. "Baiklah, kutemani kau malam ini, asalkan kau berjanji tidak membunuh mereka."

"Tenang saja, aku orangnya tepat janji, kok."

"Aa ... omong-omong, bisakah kau berhenti memelukku? Rasanya sesak tahu!" ujar Lavi seraya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Tyki, yang memeluk hanya tertawa seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau."

Lavi menoleh ke belakang, ingin protes mendengar ucapan Tyki. Sayangnya, ketika ia ingin protes, sang Noah itu mengecup keningnya sehingga membuatnya syok parah. Saking syoknya, Lavi menginjak kaki Tyki sehingga ia mengaduh kesakitan dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan cepat Lavi menjauh dari Tyki.

"Kau ... apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?" tanya Lavi dengan wajah memerah. Malu karena mendapat perlakuan itu dari seorang lelaki.

"Ah, kau manis sekali makanya aku tidak tahan." Wajah Lavi makin memerah mendengar ucapan sang Noah.

Sang Noah, Tyki, akhirnya duduk bersandar di dinding. Lalu tangannya menepuk-nepukkan lantai di samping tempat ia duduk, mengajak Lavi agar duduk di sampingnya. Lavi terdiam, masih sedikit takut jikalau Noah itu melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam, kok."

Bagaikan mantra sihir, Lavi pun akhirnya mendekat dan duduk di samping Noah. Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan dan ditekuk sehingga menempel di dadanya, kedua lututnya menyangga kepala Lavi dan tangannya memeluk tumitnya. Mereka berdua diam, tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan untuk saat ini. Pemandangan indah, angin malam yang sejuk, serta keheningan ini sungguh terasa menyenangkan jika saja mereka berdua bukan musuh, mungkin.

"Hei," Lavi berujar, namun matanya masih melihat langit malam. "Aku masih heran kenapa kau tidak membunuhku di hutan itu ... kau, pasti ada alasan lain 'kan kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup?"

"Kau ini, dari tadi membahas itu melulu, sampai bosan aku mendengarnya." Tyki menghela napas. "Yah ... bisa dibilang ... aku tertarik denganmu?" Lavi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, apa-apaan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan jawaban yang meragukan. Ah! Bahkan sepertinya itu bukan jawaban.

"Maksudmu?" Lavi mengganti posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke arah Tyki, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Senyuman nakal terpatri di wajah tampan Tyki. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan. Kau _bookman_ , bukan? Harusnya kau bisa mengerti."

Sial, Noah itu mempermainkannya. Rasanya ingin Lavi mencakar wajah Noah itu. Dan serius, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Maksudku ... kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Aku merasa kalau kita sama, _Gantai_ -kun."

"Tentu saja kita beda. Dilihat dari manapun kita beda! Kau ... kau itu Noah, sedangkan aku itu manusia. Jangan samakan aku denganmu, dong!" Protes Lavi, tentu saja ia protes, mana mau dia disamakan oleh kaum mengerikan seperti Noah. Tentu saja ia dan pria dihadapannya itu sangat ... sangat berbeda.

Ketika Tyki ingin membalas ucapan Lavi, Lavi menginterupsi sebentar. Kali ini, Lavi duduk bersandar di tembok dan duduk di samping Tyki. Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman, ia mempersilahkan Tyki melanjutkan perkataan yang ia tunda.

"Kau itu ... hiperaktif ya ternyata?" pertanyaan Tyki disambut dengan wajah memerah Lavi yang memerah karena malu. "B-berisik. Sudah, kembali ke topik."

"Ah ... perkataanmu tentang _'kau manusia dan aku Noah, jadi kita berbeda.'_ memang benar, untuk yang satu itu kita berbeda. Tapi, maksudku, kita hidup di dua tempat yang berbeda. Kau, adalah seorang bookman, tapi di sisi lain kau juga seorang _exorcist_. Makanya aku merasa kita sama. Aku, memiliki sisi putih dan juga sisi hitam. Dan kulihat kau juga sama, maka dari itu bisa dibilang aku tertarik padamu."

Tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicara, suasananya hening. Entah mengapa Tyki merasa diabaikan.

"Hei, kau dengar aku ti—"

Ucapan Tyki terhenti ketika kepala sang _exorcist_ bersandar di bahunya. Tyki pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah bahu kirinya, surai oranye itu menyapa penglihatannya, diikuti dengan wajah tidur sang _exorcist_. Entah kenapa Tyki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, wajah tidur Lavi sungguh menenangkan hatinya. Dengan sayang, diraihnya puncak kepala Lavi, lalu mengelus surai oranye itu pelan.

"Kalau begini, aku jadi tambah tertarik padamu, _Gantai_ -kun."

Malam itu, bintang-bintang tak sengaja melihat sang Noah mengecup kening sang _exorcist_ penuh sayang, lalu terlelap bersama bintang-bintang.

* * *

"...vi ..."

Samar-samar, Lavi mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu jauh, namun terasa dekat.

"...vi, Lavi ..."

Suara itu makin dekat, tapi ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya suara itu.

"Lavi!"

Teriakan itu membuat Lavi tersentak. Sosok Lenalee dan Allen yang menjadi objek pertama dalam pandangannya. Setelahnya, ia merasa pegal-pegal dan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di balkon, tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan beralaskan lantai yang dingin.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidur di sini, sih? Nanti kamu jatuh sakit." Lavi tahu Lenalee marah hanya dari mendengar nada suaranya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Lenalee yang paling khawatir jika teman-temannya kenapa-napa.

"Maaf, Lenalee. Tadi malam pemandangannya indah sekali, saking indahnya aku sampai tertidur. Hahahaha." Ujar Lavi, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Tak mungkin ia beritahu mereka bahwa tadi malam ia duduk dan berbincang dengan Tyki Mikk, sang Noah yang jelas adalah musuhnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Lavi." Allen menunjuk tubuh Lavi. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau punya jas."

Lavi langsung menunduk dan melihat jas yang menutupi badannya. Mata Lavi melotot kaget, tentu saja ia kaget, ia ingat betul jas yang menutupi tubuhnya adalah jas yang dipakai Tyki semalam. Bagaimana bisa jas itu ada padanya?

"Jas ini ... aku sudah punya sejak lama, kok. Hanya saja baru kupakai sekarang. Soalnya semalam dingin dan aku lupa bawa jaket. Hehehe." Oh Tuhan, walaupun perkataannya tidak masuk akal, semoga saja Allen percaya.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali, Kanda nanti marah karena menunggu terlalu lama."

Lavi menghela napas lega karena Allen tidak membahas hal ini lebih jauh. Lenalee dan Allen pergi lebih dulu menemui Kanda, sedangkan Lavi masih berusaha berdiri dan melakukan sedikit senam agar pegal-pegalnya berkurang. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup, Lavi pun mengambil jas yang ia taruh di lantai dan secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam jas. Lavi pun mengambil kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya.

 _Aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkanmu jas. Jadi, apakah kau akan berbaik hati juga menemaniku nanti malam di kafe samping hotel? Aku akan senang jika kau mau menemaniku._

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Lavi perasaannya campur aduk—antara dadanya yang tiba-tiba menghangat dan perasaan ingin memukul sang Noah saat itu juga.

* * *

 **a/n: Haiiii, haiii, kenalin saya kejuuu, baru masuk di fandom ini XD dan yahhh maafkan fic perdana saya karena terlalu ooc TwT dan, oh, saya seneng banget soalnya saya bisa nulis panjang akhirnyaa walau ceritanya gajelas si /nangis. Makasih ya udah mau baca, kritik dan sarannya akan sangat saya terima, bai bai~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
